easportfandomcom-20200214-history
FIFA 15
FIFA 15 is an upcoming sports association football simulation video game developed by EA Canada and published by Electronics Arts. It is slated for release on September 23, 2014 in North America, September 26 for Europe and a day later for the UK, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo 3DS. It will feature singeplayer and multiplayer components. The game will use the Ignite engine on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC, while using the Impact Engine on the other platforms. FIFA 15 hosts a vareity of brand new features. Some of these features throughly take advantage of the next-gen consoles, the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The PC version of the game also boast these features. ''Emotion and Intensity -Emotional Intelligence:' 'For the first time ever, players have memories and will show emotion based on the context of the match. With over 600 new emotional reactions, players now respond to pivotal moments on the pitch – bad tackles, missed chances, epic goals - as they would in real life. -Dynamic Match Presentation: Match Day is dynamic and immersive. Improved commentary will highlight unique fan reactions, while chants and behaviors will be relevant to country or even your club. New bench reactions, side line character animations, 10-man goal celebrations, and more will keep you engaged in the story of the match. Unrivaled Intelligence -Team Tactics:' 'Your teammates and opponents now recognize what’s happening in the match and will adjust their tactics just like real players. Park the Bus, In The Mixer, and Time Wasting are some of the Team Tactics you’ll come up against in FIFA 15. Incredible Visuals -Authentic Player Visuals: FIFA 15 takes advantage of the powers of the next gen consoles. Player faces have an incredible level of detail, while character models look and feel powerful and athletic. Kits move realistically and change with the environment, becoming dirty with mud and grass as the match unfolds. -Living Pitch: Stadiums are alive and full of the emotion that only football can create. Playing surfaces wear down as the match progresses, with boot marks, slide tackles, and debris visible on the pitch. Corner flags move, goal frames shake, and animated LED ad boards bring FIFA 15 to life. Player Control -Agility and Control: Leave defenders in the dust or control the ball like the world’s best footballers. Players explode into action with improved balance, cuts and closer touches when in possession, giving greater responsiveness and personality to the game’s superstars. Experience brilliant control as you keep the ball in a sprint or when searching for an opening in those close-touch situations. -Man-to-Man Batttles: Dispossessing your opponent is more rewarding than ever! Intercept and keep the ball with possession tackles and new shoulder barges. Feel the impact with big fall physics; shirt pulling will also be visible with enhanced cloth technology. FIFA 15 fundamentally changes the way you compete for the ball. -Correct Contacts: Ball physics are authentic. You’ll see better accuracy in the spin, curl and flight of the football as it moves realistically after each contact. In FIFA 15, the game evolves with astonishingly lifelike ball trajectories and spin while dribbling, passing, taking a touch, or blocking a shot. -Set Piece Control:' Now you’ll command set pieces. Position off-the-ball teammates during throw-ins, corners, and free-kicks so they’re best placed to receive a pass and create attacking opportunities. FIFA Ultimate team (FUT), which was introduced in FIFA 14 returns in FIFA 15. The game mode allows players to build their very own dream team from real world players and staff, which they can then use to compete in both online and offline tournaments and divisions. FUT also allows for a "single online match", where players can play a single match against another player that does not contribute to tournaments or seasons. As players play both online and offline matches, they earn coins to spend on improving their team. Each game earns a certain amount of coins depending on whether the team won, lost or drew. Players and other items are acquired in the form of cards, which are obtained through buying packs, or buying directly from other players through the transfer option. There are three different tiers of cards; bronze, silver and gold, indicating the quality of the players. Packs also come in bronze, silver and gold. There are also Special Packs, which feature rare cards. Packs can be purchased with coins, which are earned through playing FUT matches, or with FIFA points, which must be purchased with real world money. 'Preorder Bonuses ' EA Sports have introduced pre-order bonuses for players who pre-order the FIFA 15 Ultimate Team Edition which includes 40 free FUT gold packs, and the ability to have a virtual Lionel Messi on loan for their own club. EA Sports has also confirmed that Legends player packs in-game will be exclusive to Xbox One and 360, as the case with FIFA 14. 'Sources ' The new features were confirmed on the FIFA 15 website, learn more about them here: http://www.easpogghrts.com/fifa/features. Preordering the game is also avaliable at that website. Ignite Engine will debut on PC with FIFA 15 for the first time this fall, as it did with PS4 and XB1 in Fall 2013: http://www.pcgamer.com/2014/06/06/fifa-15-will-debut-fancy-new-ignite-engine-on-pc/ Preorder bonuses explained: http://fifasolved.com/2014/06/23/the-fifa-15-ultimate-team-egghdition-pre-order-bonuses-covered/ '''References http://www.easports.com/fifa for tons of more information on FIFA 15. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnTYVT6lwBc Official E3 Gameplay Trailer on the official EA Sports YouTube channel https://www.facebook.com/easportsfifa Official Facebook page for EA Sports FIFA https://twitter.com/EASPORTSFIFA Official Twitter feed for EA Sports FIFA